


A Christmas Miracle

by aspirateurkilleuse



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Christmas Themed, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspirateurkilleuse/pseuds/aspirateurkilleuse
Summary: My secret santa gift for MarveySpecter. Pure christmas fluff. I hope you will enjoy it





	A Christmas Miracle

The Specter Litt Christmas Party was a long tradition. It has been going on from the days the firm was called Gordon Schmidt & Van Dyke. It was usually held on the last friday before the firm was due to close down for the holiday vacations and was there so that every one from top to bottom could mingle and put their feet up at least for one evening. The dress code was of course business casual which meant this was a rare occasion for Mike to see Harvey loosen his tie at his work place. Champagne was flowing and people were starting to get light headed. Specially lightweights like Mike Ross.

Rachel had just broken up with him. Apparently, her father had offered her junior partnership in his own firm and had within a few weeks of her being there convinced his daughter that marrying a fraud wasn't a good thing for her promising career. Mike had crashed Harvey's couch for a week until she moved her stuff out of their joint appartment.

Like during every Christmas party, Harvey was standing on the side. Drinking champagne, talking to some of the senior partners, reasurring them that even if he was technically their boss now, he was still one of them.

When Harvey saw Mike walking toward him, he cut whatever conversation short to great the younger man.

« Harvey ! You planned a great party ! »

Mike hugged his boss who just raised an eyebrow but let him do it for once.

« You should thank Donna for that. »

« I already did ! »

Mike grinned at him. It was nearing 11pm, the party was going to end pretty soon. But Mike was still there. And he had his arm around Harvey's shoulders.

« You know that if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be there, continued Mike. There is the fraud thing but also every time you let me crash on your couch. You must really care about me to let me do that. »

Mike had emphasized the word 'care', looking at him with his big baby blue eyes. Harvey just smiled gently. Of course he cared about Mike, he cared so much about Mike that it was the reason with he hadn't had sex with anybody since Paula broke up with him 6 months ago.

« Come on Harvey, insisted Mike. Say it ! You care about me. »

Harvey just rolled his eyes. There was no way in Earth he would say that. Mike was just pressing the issue a bit more than usual because he was drunk.

Eventually, Mike stopped and just sat down on the desk next to Harvey, asking him :

« So, are you visiting your brother this year for Christmas ? »

« No, the bunch of them are going to Katie's parents in California this year. They need to see the sun. »

« So what are you going to do ? Don't tell me you will hire some hooker for Christmas ? »

« First, I don't need to pay for sex. And second, it wouldn't be my first Christmas alone. »

No it wouldn't but still it would be depressing. Being in his big empty condo drinking his expensive scotch, watching some movie or the Star Trek box set Donna had gifted him so many years ago.

He saw Mike give him a look, like an amazing idea had just popped into head. Harvey didn't say anything, not wanting to hear what Mike's drunken mind could produce. But he should have. Because he would discover it the following morning at 8.30am.

When the next morning, saturday 23rd, Harvey was woken up by knocking on his door, he thought he would kill whoever was at the other side of this door. He tried to ignore the knocking but then the door opened and he heard Mike's voice :

« Harvey, it's me. »

Of course it was Mike. Harvey stood up and walked out of the bedroom. He stopped in his track when he saw Mike carrying a bloody Christmas Tree.

« What the hell is that ? He asked. »

« If we are going to celebrate Christmas, we need a Christmas tree, explained Mike. »

« Yes, but what the hell is it doing in my living room ? »

« Nobody should be alone for Christmas. I am alone, you are. We are friends even if you are too emotionally constipated to admit it. »

Harvey knew he wouldn't win this battle. So he just gave up. And Mike was actually great company and had good enought taste in music.

He watched Mike install that Christmas tree near the fireplace and then look at it proudly.

« I brought some decorations from home. I used to put them on the small Christmas tree in Grammy's room. We can decorate it this afternoon. But first, we need to go grocery shopping. »

« Why don't we use a delivery service like every civilised person, so I can go back to bed. »

« No ! We are going shopping ! Dress up old man, we are taking your car. »

That's how Harvey found himself one hour later pushing a shopping card in an overcrowed store. Mike had made a list. Because of course he had. He was just putting stuff in the cart Harvey was pushing reluctantly. But somehow he was happy to watch Mike do this. He was sure that to Mike this horrible shopping trip was part of the Christmas cheer. And if it was making Mike happy, he would go with it, making his displeasure heard of course, but he would go with it.

After one hours and more than 300$ of groceries and whatever stuff Mike needed, they were getting back to the condo. In the car, Harvey drove while Mike was playing DJ. And of course, he put a CD of Christmas music. Harvey rolled his eyes as he heard Mariah Carey's voice and the notorious 'All I want for Christmas is you'. But the song also made him smile because all he had wanted for Christmas was this. Having Mike nearby, watching him plan Christmas, watching him get into the whole Christmas spirit. He had dreamed of this with a minor difference. In his dream, he and Mike were not just friends.

But Harvey knew this was just a dream. Mike had just broken up with Rachel. He wouldn't try anything with him while he was in such a vulnerable state. If he tried anything at all.

When they arrived home, he helped Mike unpack the groceries. Then, they ordered pizza for lunch and decorated the Christmas tree. After that, he watched Mike bake an apple pie and some cookies. He helped him by reading him the recipe out loud even if he knew that Mike and his freaky brain didn't need it.

They ate the leftovers of the pizza for dinner as well as some of the delicious cookies Mike baked in front of Die Hard, because Die Hard is actually a Christmas movie.

As a perfect host, Harvey prepared the couch for Mike. He left the door of the bedroom open so Mike could call if he needed anything.

  
  


When Harvey woke up the following morning at 10am, Mike was already in his full Christmas extravaganza. He was wearing the ugliest Christmas sweater he had ever seen. Harvey made himself coffee trying not to distrub Mike in the task of peeling potatoes.

« When did you woke up ? Asked Harvey »

« About two hours ago, already made the peacan pie. It's in the fridge. I will juste have to warm it tonight. »

« Mike, where id you learn to cook like that ? »

« Grammy. »

Of course, Edith Ross had probably made sure her grand son would be the perfect husband. Nice, polite and amazing at cooking. Harvey thanked her silently for that. Without her teachings, Harvey would be probably eating chinese food for Christmas Eve.

« I am baking the turkey this afternoon. You can help with the stuffing then. »

Harvey finished his coffee and cookie. He went to dress up in some slacks and a stylish jumper before joining Mike. He helped him make the stuffing by cutting ingredients mostly. He held the turkey open has Mike was stuffing it.

« You know we won't eat all this, declared Harvey. »

« I know, but there will be leftover for the following days. No need to cook. »

Mike smiled to him and Harvey couldn't help himself to smile back. This was nice. He could see himself do that for the next twenty years at least. Cooking with Mike, watching him stuff the butthole of a turkey. Harvey's eyes stayed on Mike. The younger man looked up and just asked :

« Is there something on my face ? »

And Harvey then couldn't help himself. He leaned toward Mike and kissed him softly on the lips. It lasted only a few seconds. Mike didn't kiss back and Harvey just pulled back, apologizing. Mike just watched him make a few steps back. He cleaned his hand against the paper towel, walked toward Harvey and kissed him, more passionatly.

« Why didn't you say earlier ? He asked between to kisses. »

Harvey didn't answer, he held Mike close to him, hands on his waist. They walked to the couch and sat down. Mike straddled Harvey, still kissing him. He felt his hand under his ugly sweater and stopped him.

« I want to go slow. »

Mike smiled when Harvey nodded. He then asked again :

« Did me stuffing a turkey did that ? »

« Not really. It's just... you being here. Invading my condo. Making it yours with your Christmas tree, and Christmas dinner. It's nice. I like it. It fits. »

Mike thought about it. Harvey was right. It fitted. Being here, cooking together, going grocery shopping together. He could do that. He would love to do that for the rest of his life. Watching Harvey drink his morning coffee, waking up slowly thanks to beverage. He had never felt that way with Rachel. With her, he had always felt like an intruder in her life, her high end life, with high end restaurants, and expensive tastes and expensive wine. Of course Harvey liked expensive things. But he also enjoyed the simplicity of a pizza in front of Die Hard. And that's what he wanted.

« What do you say if we let Christmas pass, we cook together, have dinner together and talk about all this tomorrow ? Asked Harvey. Would that be alright with you ? »

Mike nodded. Harvey kissed him softly on the lips. The younger man sat down next to him, curling in his arms, feet on the couch. They watched some tv together for some time and started to feel hungry.

« Want to get out to eat something ? Asked Harvey. »

« Can't we order in ? We can order some chinese. And after lunch I will put the turkey in the oven. »

Harvey smiled to Mike. He picked the phone to put the order in. Of course he knew Mike's favorite order. They had eaten chinese food so many time while working late on a case.

Mike watched Harvey's face as he put in the order. He couldn't really believe that Harvey had kissed him. And that it had taken just a bit of domesticity. Harvey smiled to Mike as he finished his call. Mike was still sitting on the couch and asked :

« Why do you want to take things slow ? »

« Because you are more than a one night stand to me Mike. You are important. »

« Do you want to woo me first ? »

« If that's what you want me to... »

Harvey had sat down next to Mike. He took his hand into his, his thumb stroking the back. Mike never could have imagined this was possible with Harvey. He always thought the older man had a big crush on Donna and that one day he would come to his sense and date her. But apparently not.

« How are we going to tell everyone at the office ? Wondered Mike. »

« We have time to think about that. Don't worry. »

At that point, the door bell rang. Harvey stood up and walked to the door, taking his wallet from the kitchen counter on the way. They ate in front of the tv before getting to work for the dinner. Mike did most of it and Harvey was the assistant.

When the turkey was in the oven, both men rested watching tv. Mike sometimes went to like how things were doing in the oven.

« You know that your kitchen is really amazing. Stated Mike as he was sitting down from one of his check-in. It's a real joy to cook in it. »

« Well, if you want you could cook more often in it if you want, answered Harvey. »

Mike looked at him blinking a few times. Was Harvey proposing him to move in ? Already ? That was fast. Was he in a dream or was he witnessing a real Christmas Miracle ?

« You are joking right ? »

« Listen, I know you are going to sell your appartment. Instead of buying a new one, move in here. It is what's going to happen in a year or two anyway. »

Mike kept blinking. He studied Harvey's face. The older man was really serious. He wasn't joking.

« Can... Can I think about it at least ? »

Harvey nodded and kissed him softly.

  
  


That night, after an amazing dinner accompanied by some delicious wine Harvey picked, they exchanged gift. Harvey gave Mike a gorgeous watch. Expensive of course. Because, he had said, that it was time he wore normal watches like a grown up. Mike had bought Harvey something more personnal. He watched Harvey's face as he opened it. It was a recording, a rare one 'Gordon Specter at the Blue Note (July 1985)'.

« Where did you find this puppy ? »

« I had to track it down, use some of my skills, my special moves... »

« You asked Donna's help didn't you ? »

« Yes I did. »

Harvey smiled. He kissed Mike, thanking him again and again. Harvey knew that his gift was pale next to the one Mike had given him. But he also knew that Mike was an angel sent from heaven that was happy with generic gifts because he understood that everytime Harvey bought him something, he tried his best to pick up whatever Mike liked.

« Maybe it's time to go to bed, whispered Mike. »

Harvey nodded. He started to walk to the bedroom and noticed that Mike was getting ready to sleep on the couch again. He couldn't let that happen. Certainly not after that Christmas present.

« You know that I have a very comfortable bed, he stated. And a big one. Where you have your place. »

Mike didn't need a second invitation. He joined Harvey in his bed and discovered that the older man loved spooning. He really enjoyed being the big spoon to Mike's small one. As he was about to close his eyes, he heard Harvey whisper to his ear :

« Merry Christmas Puppy. »

« Merry Christmas to you too old man. »

 


End file.
